On s'est retrouvé
by TeamLouis
Summary: Au détour d'une ruelle, Drago retrouve son ancien petit-ami... OS Drarry Enjoy !


POV Drago

Le froid londonien de ce mois de janvier est tout simplement glacial. Même emmitouflé dans mon manteau et mon écharpe, je sens des courants d'air atteindre mon cou. Pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans mon appartement. Je marche sans but précis dans les rues animées de Londres, et je passe sans m'en rendre compte devant le bar gay que j'affectionne particulièrement. Je n'irais pas ce soir, je n'en peux plus, je n'aime pas ma vie, les aventures sans lendemain ne m'amusent plus. Je n'aime pas mon métier d'avocat, un métier moldu qui plus est. Je ne pense plus à la magie, après tous les malheurs qu'elle m'a donnés, je préfère l'oublier. Mais je n'y arrive pas, ma baguette ne me quitte jamais et il n'y a pas une journée sans que je lance un sort. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de me tuer, un putain d'instinct de survie m'en empêche. Pourtant, ce soir, je regarde la Tamise et je me dis que la mort peut être facile. Non, pas ce soir. J'ai toujours espoir d'un lendemain meilleur… Je continue ma route, quelqu'un crie de douleur dans une petite ruelle sombre et un autre semble la frapper. Je m'engage dans cette allée, bien décidé à faire mon justicier. J'avais raison, il y a une personne à terre et une autre qui lui afflige des coups. Je sors discrètement ma baguette, ils ne me voient pas, j'attends encore un peu avant de me montrer.

« -Tu n'as pas fait ce que je voulais !

-Je te jure que j'ai essayé, arrête, tu me fais mal !

-Non Potter, c'est fini, je t'avais prévenu. »

Je m'adosse contre le mur. Je n'y crois pas. C'est toi…

« - Qui es là !? »

Il m'a entendu. Et la rage que j'ai au fond de moi risque de le tuer s'il ne te laisse pas tranquille immédiatement.

« -Lâche-le. Tout de suite. »

Tu te recroquevilles sur toi-même et mets tes bras autour de ton visage pour te protéger. Ton agresseur, quant à lui, avance rapidement vers moi en sortant un long couteau. Il fait moins le malin lorsque je pointe ma baguette entre ses deux yeux.

« -Tu le retouche encore une fois et je fais de ta vie un enfer. T'as compris ? »

Il ne répond pas et s'en va en courant, je m'approche de toi et passe ma main dans tes cheveux.

« -C'est bon Harry, il est parti… »

Tu relèves la tête, et me dévisage longuement, puis tu te remets debout.

« -Merci, Drago… »

Je prends ta main que je serre fort et t'entraines avec moi, tu te laisses faire mais me pose quand même la question.

« -On va où ?

-Chez moi, il est hors de question que tu restes seul après ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

Tu ne protestes pas et nous arrivons vivement devant la porte de mon appartement. Je te laisse entrer, tu regardes tout avec attention.

« -La décoration te plait ?

-Ca te ressemble énormément tout ça, c'est très Malfoy à vrai dire. »

Ta remarque me fait sourire. Tu prends rapidement tes aises, tu retires ta veste et ton écharpe et te retourne pour me faire face. Je te fais signe de me suivre dans la cuisine, tu t'assois au comptoir tandis que je nous prépare des chocolats chauds. Le silence s'installe entre nous et je sens ton regard pesant sur mon dos, je n'aime pas ça.

« -Qui était-il ?

-Qui ça ?

-Le gars, dans la ruelle, tu sais, celui qui a failli te tuer. »

Je me montre froid, ça m'énerve de voir que tu prêtes peu d'attention à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je pose la tasse devant toi, tu prends une petite gorgée du liquide brûlant, et tu n'as pas l'intention de me répondre.

« -Harry, tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-C'était un client. »

J'en étais sûr mais l'entendre de ta propre bouche me dégoute, et la colère s'empare de moi. Les jointures de mes doigts deviennent blanches tant je contracte les poings, mes dents me font mal tant je serre les mâchoires, et ma gorge me brûle tant je retiens les larmes de couler. Tu as forcément remarqué mon comportement pour le moins étrange.

« -Tu m'en veux encore ? »

Parfois, je me demande si tu n'es pas un peu limité intellectuellement. Evidemment que je t'en veux encore.

« -Drago, c'était il y a deux ans…

-Tu m'avais promis que tu avais arrêté.

-J'aurais tenu ma promesse si tu étais resté.

-Comment aurais-je pu rester avec toi alors que je n'étais pas le seul ?! »

Tu rougis et te crispe, tu trouves un intérêt soudain pour ta tasse de chocolat.

« -Pourquoi as-tu recommencé ?

-Je sais pas…

-Ca te plait autant de faire ça ?!

-Arrête…

-Je te comprends pas ! C'est une fierté pour toi de sucer des mecs qui n'en ont rien à foutre de ce que tu en penses ? On aurait pu être heureux tous les deux, j'aurais tout fait pour te combler, tu étais…

-Tu ne sais rien de ma vie ! Je fais ça pour ne pas vivre dehors comme un chien ! Je n'aime pas ce que je fais, je me dégoute. Je ne voulais que toi Drago, j'ai cru l'espace d'un instant que tu me comprendrais, mais tu es parti. Il n'y avait que toi pour m'aider.

-Arrête de jeter la faute sur moi ! »

Tu te lèves brusquement, et te précipites vers la porte. J'ai été trop loin, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes, je ne veux pas te perdre, pas de nouveau…

« -Harry, où vas-tu ?!

-Comme tu le penses, je suis une pute, et le fait de rester ici me fait perdre des clients, par conséquent, de l'argent. Je veux plus te voir, tu me fais plus de mal qu'autre chose, et pourtant, … »

Je te retiens par le bras et vois que tes yeux sont brouillés de larmes.

« -Je suis désolé… Reste, juste cette nuit, je t'en supplie… Je te paye si tu veux !

-Je ne veux pas de ton argent…

-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Toi… »

Je me rapproche de toi et entremêle nos doigts, je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les tiennes, une simple pression. Je me recule, et te regarde, tu as encore les yeux fermés, comme si tu ne voulais pas casser ce moment d'intimité, et un sourire minime orne ton visage. Je retente l'expérience, et cette fois tu te fais plus entreprenant, tu m'attires à toi en passant ta main sur ma nuque, ma langue glisse entre tes lèvres, elles ont un bon goût de chocolat. C'est un baiser tendre, sensuel, rien à voir avec nos embrassades fougueuses et bestiales d'antant. Ta main se faufile sous ma chemise, tu enfleures du bout des doigts mon ventre, je soupire déjà de plaisir. Je me retrouve rapidement nu, toi en caleçon, et tu refuses que je te l'enlève. Tu m'entraines dans ma chambre, comme si tu connaissais par cœur mon appartement, et me pousse sur le lit, tu t'installes à califourchon au dessus de moi, et commence à faire des suçons sur la peau fragile de mon cou. On ne compte plus mes gémissements qui emplissent la pièce et encore moins mon cri lorsque ton genou cogne accidentellement mon érection qui devient de plus en plus douloureuse. Tu as l'air de trouver ça drôle, puisque tu me chuchotes à l'oreille.

« -Alors Drago, où est passée ta fierté ? »

Il est vrai qu'à l'époque, il était hors de question que je te montre le plaisir que je prenais, j'étouffais mes cris en te mordant violement l'épaule ou la nuque, selon la position dans laquelle on était, te laissant de vilaines marques rouges qui restaient plusieurs jours. Tu ne t'es pourtant jamais plaint…

« -On va dire que j'ai mûri…, te réponds-je avant de m'emparer de tes lèvres. »

Ta bouche me quitte pour descendre toujours plus bas, et ma respiration se bloque quand tu me prends en bouche. Tu fais de longs vas-et-viens langoureux, tu fais ça divinement bien. Par Merlin ! Je suis tellement stupide… C'est ton métier, si je puis dire, il est normal que tu saches t'y prendre. Je me crispe et remonte mes jambes, ce soir, je veux que ce soit spécial, pas quelque chose d'ordinaire pour toi. Tu relèves la tête, plonge ton regard dans le mien et comprend instantanément. Tu te hausses jusqu'à moi et enfouis ton visage dans mon cou.

« -Drago, s'il te plait…, me supplies-tu. »

Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire autrement, il va me falloir du temps avec d'accepter ce que tu fais, peut-être la prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y a… Je t'embrasse avec tendresse et inverse les positions, je m'allonge entre tes jambes, faisant rencontrer nos deux érections, des frissons parcourent mon dos. Ma langue découvre, -redécouvre-, chaque parcelle de ta peau, ce goût si particulier qu'elle a, si sucré, semblable à du miel. Je retrace le contour de tes pectoraux, maltraite ces replis de chair, t'arrachant des gémissements incontrôlés. L'excitation te met dans tous tes états, tu trembles comme une feuille, je me moquais gentiment de ça à l'époque, maintenant, je trouve ça des plus jouissif. Je t'enlève précipitamment ton caleçon, et t'admire, ce corps que je connais par cœur, ce corps que j'ai tant regardé, tant caressé, tant serré, il y a de ça plusieurs années… Je mordille l'intérieur de tes cuisses, ma langue mime l'acte sexuel avec ton nombril, avant de passer sur ta virilité.

« -Dra… Drago…, peines-tu à articuler. »

Je te regarde en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, tu m'attires violement à toi et entoures ma taille de tes jambes.

« -Fais-moi l'amour je t'en prie, ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps… »

Mes lèvres trouvent les tiennes et je redescends entre tes jambes, je te prépare délicatement, et quand j'estime que c'est suffisant, je me place à ton entrée, commence à te pénétrer, j'essuie les larmes que tu as au coin des yeux et embrasse chaque parcelle de peau que j'ai à ma portée pour te faire oublier ta douleur, et c'est toi qui intime le premier coup de rein. J'entame des vas-et-viens lents, lascifs, je veux que ce soit notre moment, je veux qu'il dure toute la nuit, toute la vie… Mais lorsque tu me supplies d'aller plus vite, plus fort, lorsque tes mains descendent sur mes fesses pour me plaquer encore plus contre toi, lorsque tu t'empales toi-même pour nous faire ressentir plus de sensations, je ne peux qu'accélérer la cadence. Je prends ton sexe que j'avais délaissé en main, et entreprend un rythme doux, histoire de te faire languir. Tu me lances un regard noir, rempli de frustration, je te cède, et instaure un rythme frénétique. Tu jouis quelques secondes plus tard, dans un long râle dans lequel on entend distinctement mon prénom, tes muscles se resserrent autour de moi, je jouis à mon tour, dans un cri peu viril, je dois l'avouer. Mes bras ne me soutiennent plus, je me retire, tu gémis de mécontentement, je m'allonge sur toi, tes doigts effleurent mon dos, je ferme les yeux, ta respiration m'apaise.

« -Ca m'avait manqué…, chuchotes-tu.

- Moi aussi…

-Pourquoi tu n'es jamais revenu à Poudlard ?

Je rigole.

-Y a rien de drôle. »

J'imagine sans difficulté ta mine boudeuse, celle qui me faisait, -fait-, toujours fondre.

« -C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. Je ne suis pas revenu parce que cela me faisait beaucoup trop penser à toi, à nous… Et ça me faisait énormément de mal… »

Tu ne dis rien, je t'en veux, j'aurais voulu que tu me montres que tu tenais à moi… Je suis épuisé, des questions se bousculent dans ma tête, je m'endors…

POV Harry

Le fin filet de lumière que filtre le rideau et le froid que je sens sur mon corps nu m'obligent à ouvrir les yeux. Je me déplace dans ce grand lit, recherchant ta chaleur, mais il semblerait que tu n'y sois pas. Je me lève d'un bond, jette un regard dans la chambre, elle est vide, il n'y a que moi. Là, maintenant, je n'ai qu'une envie, frapper de mon poing ta gueule. Ta gueule d'ange. Ta belle gueule d'ange. Je sens les larmes monter, non, je ne dois pas craquer. Tu t'es servi de moi, tu m'as fait croire des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Tu as toujours été comme ça n'est-ce pas ? Digne, fier, incapable d'aimer. Un Malfoy. Et moi, que suis-je ? La réponse semble évidente : naïf. Je vais partir, ne plus jamais revenir et faire comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Je me demande comment je vais faire, la plupart de mes affaires sont restées dans le salon, je vais tout de même pas sortir en caleçon. Mais mes affaires sont pliés, et posés sur une chaise. Je m'habille en vitesse, sors en trombe de la chambre, tout en claquant la porte. J'arrive dans le salon, attrape en vitesse mon manteau et mon écharpe, je veux être parti avant que tu ne sois rentré.

« -Harry ? »

Je me crispe. Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Tu sors de la cuisine, tu as de la farine sur la joue, et tes yeux expriment l'incompréhension. Tu t'approches de moi en tendant les bras, je me recule et te hurle au visage.

-Laisse-moi ! T'es qu'une pourriture Malfoy ! Non mais tu m'as pris pour qui ?! Je ne suis pas ta pute ! Tu me dégoutes, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Hier, j'ai pensé que… J'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu se remettre ensemble. Tu m'as dit des choses qui m'ont fait rêver, je me suis dit qu'un avenir avec toi était possible. Et ce matin, je me réveille, et tu n'es même pas là. Et je…

-Je vais tout t'expliquer, me coupes-tu.

-Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu m'as juste baiser ! »

Je découvre une colère que je ne me connaissais pas, je pleure de rage, je déambule comme un fou dans l'appartement, je passe devant un meuble sur lequel sont disposés par ordre de grandeur des vases tout à fait hideux, j'en prends un que j'explose à terre, ça fait un bien fou. C'est pas suffisant, un deuxième heurte le sol dans un horrible fracas. Tu te précipites sur moi et encercle mon corps de tes bras, immobilisant ainsi les miens. Je me débats, voulant te faire lâcher prise, mais tu es plus fort que moi. Ca ne me surprend pas, tu l'as toujours été de toute façon… En revanche, ce qui me surprend, c'est que tu me maintiens contre toi et me portes jusque dans la cuisine.

« -Lâche-moi Malfoy !

-Laisse-moi juste te montrer quelque chose… »

Tu me relâches, et me pousse vers la table. Ce que je découvre me stupéfait : un plateau en argent, du jus d'orange, des viennoiseries françaises, des muffins, du miel, des confitures de fruits pour ma part inconnus, du chocolat chaud…

« -Je voulais t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit, expliques-tu, mais il semblerait que tu te sois réveillé un peu trop tôt, à moins que je ne sois pas assez rapide… »

Je me sens con, terriblement con…

« -Je suis désolé Drago…

-C'est moi qui suis désolé… Désolé de ne pas avoir su te montrer à quel point tu es indispensable à ma vie. Ca fait deux ans que je ne vis plus, tu es ma moitié, mon âme-sœur, je n'y peux rien… »

Tes bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille et tu embrasses mes cheveux, je colle mon dos contre ton torse, ton parfum m'enivre.

« -Je suis tellement stupide…

-Un peu oui, mais c'est ma mère qui ne va pas être contente.

-De quoi ?

-Les vases. C'est elle qui me les a offerts, m'apprends-tu en étouffant un rire.

-Peut-être, mais ils sont moches !

-Et bien tu expliqueras ça à ta belle-mère !

-Ma belle-mère ?

-Si j'ai bien compris, les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi sont réciproques, et j'ai bien l'intention d'officialiser notre relation ! »

Je me retourne pour te faire face, et plaque violement ma bouche contre la tienne. Tu es d'abord surpris, puis ta langue darde mes lèvres pour rejoindre sa jumelle. Je me recule à bout de souffle et cale mon front contre le tien.

« -Drago, je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi… »

Je m'avance pour t'embrasser de nouveau, tu m'esquives, je ne comprends pas.

« -Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Tu me promets d'arrêter ? »

Tu n'as pas besoin de préciser de quoi il s'agit, je sais de quoi tu parles, et toi, l'homme de ma vie, je ne veux plus rien pour nous séparer, surtout pas ça…

« -Je te promets… »

Cette fois-ci, tu autorises mes lèvres à rejoindre les tiennes…


End file.
